


Wrencus, Hacker Graffiti (Fanart)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: A fanart of Marcus and Wrench surrounded by hacker graffiti.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Wrencus, Hacker Graffiti (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 35-40 hours. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
